1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed subject matter relates to a food packaging system of a disposable container for packaging and displaying food items, such as cakes. Particularly, the present disclosed subject matter is directed to a container for holding food items, wherein the container has a lid closure and release mechanism to provide improved opening and closing of the container lid.
2. Description of Related Art
Food items, such as baked goods, are often packaged in a container including a base and interlocking lid formed of thermoformed plastic sheeting. For purpose of example, a cake generally lies on a cardboard cake board that is, in turn, supported on a support surface of the base. In some cake containers, the consumer generally removes the lid by prying the lid away from the base, or otherwise grasping the lid on opposing sides and pulling up to disengage an interlocking closure mechanism. However, if the lid is not carefully moved upward, the lid can interact with the cake and damage the cake frosting or decorations.
As such, there remains a need for a food container having a release mechanism for removal of a lid from a base. Certain efforts have been made to develop such a mechanism. Some examples of conventional food containers, particularly cake containers, having lid closure and release mechanisms can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,751 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/879,296, the disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, there remains an opportunity for improvement for an efficient and economic method and system for a food storage container with a lid closure that securely encloses and stores the food product, yet provides a release mechanism for easy lid removal.